User talk:Young Mako
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:David T. Darlton.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simant (Talk) 21:06, July 5, 2011 Template:Infobox Character Thanks for helping out with adding Character templates. However, we have been working on another character template for some time now. It is still currently work in progress. Feel free to complete it. Could you please use that one instead of the one you're using. Thanks. - Plau 02:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Please use the Infobox character template instead of the one you are using now. Please switch the characters you have already used to the proper template. The template you are using now will be deleted in a week. Thanks. - Plau 17:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The infobox template is designed in such a way that if you don't have the information, all you have to do is leave the missing information blank and it won't show up on the page. You should not have removed the original template and replaced it with Edboy3. As for your suggestions. Every thing I see is in code view (and I prefer it that way). It's something on your side and not mine. You should familiarize yourself with Wiki formatting before editing, otherwise, you're edits are counter productive. As for deleting the List of characters page, I will deleted as soon as every character in the page has its own article. Thanks. - Plau 00:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Lelouch vi Britannia is an example of how the Character Infobox should be used. As you can see, missing sections are omitted from the final result. - Plau 03:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I have not deleted a single image you uploaded; we have plans to replace all screen shots with HD Blu-ray version. If you can name one way in which your template was an improvement over the original, then I will revert all my changes. Your template is inflexible, unadaptable and lacks crucial information. Name me one thing that is in your template but not in the original? As for the names of the Knightmare Frames, it is the policy of this Wiki to use official English names from the Dub. Part of the reason why this Wiki has a lot of room for improvement is that contributors fail to follow guidelines and don't consult administrators before proceed with major changes. Further profanities on this Wiki will not be tolerated. - Plau 18:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture We do appreciated your contributions to changing the profile pictures. But the pictures should show them how they look the most familiar to other people. You also have to ask the opinion of all the other active users. Lelouch Di Britannia 05:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Even I think that they're a bit wierd. Try to find pics that show the characters the way that looks the most familiar to other people. Lelouch Di Britannia 05:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Try to get a half body pic. And ask before you change the pic next time. Since he's responsible for changing them. Lelouch Di Britannia 05:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Maybe something like this. Lelouch Di Britannia 05:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Geass User Code bearers no longer possess the ability of Geass. Charles was a code bearer before he died, so he is not considered a Geass User. Just like C.C., V.V., and the nun. Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 07:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image compression I agree with you. Just tell me how to compress the images and I will help you. 05:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) All infobox images should be of sizes 1280x720. 05:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC)